The Stroke Master
by whatsthesymbology
Summary: A continuation of my fic 'Sandwich'. Jean has a new exercise toy and that gives Maes and Roy an idea. Hughes x Roy x Havoc. Explicit yaoi! Anal, oral, dual penetration, fluff, pwp.


A/N: I don't own FMA or any of the characters.

Written for fataltea of Aarinfantasy. A continuation of my fic 'Sandwich'.

Pairing: Hughes x Roy x Havoc

Warnings: EXPLICIT YAOI! Anal, oral, double penetration, fluff, pwp.

* * *

The Stroke Master

"Jean Havoc, what on earth are you doing?" Roy cried, finally unable to take the constant rattling noise right in his ear as he struggled through the stack of paperwork Hawkeye had sent home with him. It was Sunday! He was supposed to be relaxing and enjoying his day off with his two lovers. But, no. His slave driver of a Lieutenant had him_ working._

How absolutely droll.

"I'm exercising!" Havoc snapped back indignantly, punctuating this by shaking the barbell shaped object up and down even harder. "It's called the 'Shake Master' and it's supposed to help tone my upper arms without the strain of lifting weights or doing pushups."

"Looks more like you're jacking off," Maes snorted as he entered the den and plopped down on the couch between them, taking a large bite of the sandwich he had made.

Color flared high in Jean's cheekbones and he glared with all the embarrassed dignity of a lion caught tripping in front of his whole pride. "It does not!" he protested loudly, ceasing his exercise once more. All these interruptions were making it really hard to focus!

"Yeah, really. More like the 'Stroke Master' than the 'Shake Master'," Roy snickered, setting his pen down and smirking around Maes at Jean.

"Oh shut up! At least my arms won't be fat and flabby like your's!" he shot back, grinning when the smirk on Roy's face became an ugly scowl.

"I'm not fat or flabby! Take that back!" the brunette growled, his muscles tensing and fingers curling into fists.

"Fat, flabby flamey," Havoc replied pointedly, enunciating each syllable. Roy hissed like a wet cat and launched himself over Maes' lap at the blond, his ego unable to take the jabbing insults. So what if he had put on a few pounds lately! At least he wasn't reduced to shaking a stupid exercise toy he'd heard about on the radio!

Jean snarled back and threw himself into the attack, tangling with his superior on a very amused Maes Hughes' lap.

"Now, you two.. What have I told you about playing nice?" he sighed wearily, separating them with much difficulty, holding them apart and casting each a severe look.

Jean had the decency to look ashamed though Roy still had a scowl fixed on his lips to send even the strongest of men running in the opposite direction. Luckily, Maes Hughes was used to being on the receiving end of that pout and was thoroughly immune to it.

"Kiss and make up, both of you," Maes said firmly, leaving no room for argument as he released them and folded his arms behind his head. "Hm? Well?"

The pair eyeballed each other for a long moment, as if unsure whether to kiss or bite before Roy finally sighed and relented, leaning in with lips puckered slightly.

Jean frowned suspiciously before accepting the kiss, letting his eyes close and lips parting slightly in surprise at the questioning probe of a tongue.

A meek little moan escaped him as Roy deepened the kiss, gripping his shoulders and drawing him in closer over Maes' lap, tongue pushing deeper into the moist cave to explore every inch. What on earth was this? He'd expected to be hit, not a full blown kiss. Then again, this was the King of the Horn Dogs, Roy Mustang they were talking about.. He'd probably ended up getting turned on at all the talk of jacking off, no doubt. _Pervert!_

Not that Jean wasn't enjoying the kiss... no, he was definitely enjoying it as Roy's tongue curled against his, long fingers massaging his shoulders before moving down to draw his hips in, clearly wanting more contact with his lanky blond lover.

Maes' eyes widened at the sudden change of plans, leaning back to enjoy the show of the two beautiful men deep in the throes of a passionate, sloppy make out session in his lap. Well this was a nice surprise! And to think he'd been worried he'd have to get the pair drunk before he'd get any sex today. He'd clearly underestimated the libido of Roy Mustang. He'd never do that again, that was for sure.

By now Roy had managed to pull Jean up so the man was half in his lap, half in Hughes' with his lips still quite occupied and arms firmly locked around his angular waist. The feel of the green eyed man's rough, broad hands joining the fray, one massaging his thigh while the other slid down the back of his pants decided the rest of the day for Jean. He'd get fucked into near oblivion by both his sex crazed lovers and then lay on the couch for a few hours to try and recover from such an experience. Sex with Maes and Roy was very nice, but quite thoroughly exhausting.

"Royyyy..." Jean moaned softly, breaking the kiss when a warm, callused hand cupped his groin and massaged him through his pants, delirious with arousal by now. Another hand assaulted his ass, a pointed tug making him lean up so that it could slide further down into his pants, a fingertip rubbing invitingly against the pucker.

"But.. We just.. last night.." he tried to pant, groaning when his throbbing need was finally released from its cloth prison, cheeks a dark, tomato red as he watched Roy stroke the hard flesh, lower lip trembling. Why was Roy so good at getting him to be like this? He felt so wanton and needy he'd do anything to feel the bliss of release.. When had he become such a.. whore?

"That was last night and this is now. So be quiet and take your clothes off. That's an order, Lieutenant," Maes purred in his ear, prodding the tight pucker once more so that his fingertip just barely pressed inside.

Jean whimpered but obeyed quite readily, wanting to feel more of that finger as he struggled to get his shirt off. Suddenly he found himself being lifted by two pairs of strong arms and carried into the bedroom, much to his pleasure. Last time they had sex on the couch he'd been sore for a week.

He yelped as he was dumped onto the bed and enjoyed a brief moment of respite while Roy and Hughes removed their clothing. Then those hands were on him once more, yanking and tugging his pants and boxers off before pushing him down onto his stomach.

He had a second to acclimatize himself to the sudden change in position before the smell of musk and arousal invaded his senses, leaning up to discover two hard, thick cocks and two smirking faces staring down at him.

"Come then, Mr. Stroke Master.. Show us what your exercise has done for you," Roy whispered, guiding Jean's hands to their throbbing needs. "Your lovers are waiting for you to pleasure them."

Jean swallowed and nodded, letting his hands slowly travel up and down both lengths before leaning in to take Roy's into his mouth. It was salty and bitter to taste, but with an overlying flavor that was purely Roy and he began to suckle the hardened flesh lightly, eyes hooded and skin already shiny with a thin layer of sweat. His mind was completely filled with the singular thought of pleasing his lovers, reeling with pleasure when Maes' finger found his entrance once more to tease and probe. "Mmnnn...!"

It didn't last much longer when the prod of something hard on his cheek signaled Maes' impatience and he quickly moved his mouth to the elder man's swollen need, breathing hard through his nose as he bobbed his head up and down on his cock. Maes' erection was longer than Roy's and thicker, filling his mouth and making his jaw ache. But he hardly cared about that as he continued to suck, moving between each need as pre come was smeared over his cheeks and chin, hands always moving up and down each one and alternating between tight and feather light grips, stroking from base to tip in unison.

"Good boy, Jean... It feels so good... I guess that stupid exercise toy was worth the investment, after all..." Roy teased in a husky whisper, pushing on the back of the blond's head slightly to invite him to take his cock even deeper, watching as Maes' cock ground against the youngest's temple and smeared pre come in his spiky hair. "This is a good look for you, Lieutenant.. We should do this more often."

Jean whimpered softly around Roy's need as it slid deeper into his throat, forcing his throat to relax before finding his nose buried in the bed of coarse black hairs at the base of his cock, the warm, musky scent of his superior office filling his nose. A rough hand abruptly yanked his head back and he nearly choked as Roy's erection was suddenly gone from his mouth, eyes squeezing shut as both brunettes hit their climax, white semen spattering over his face and shoulders, getting in his hair and mouth when he opened it to invite them to come inside it.

He remained still for a long moment like that, propped up on his elbows with his hands splayed open as if asking them to hand him something, mouth open wide and tongue poking out slightly, covered in the sticky essence of his elder lovers. Blue eyes slowly fluttered open to stare up at the flushed, highly aroused faces of Maes and Roy, mouth finally closing to swallow the seed that had gotten into his mouth, a noise of surprise escaping him when two pairs of hands yanked him upwards.

"Fuck, Jean... Just fuck!" Maes hissed, forcing his mouth against his young lover's and drawing his hips right against his muscled stomach, rubbing against the throbbing, aching need between Jean's thighs. "When did you get so.. so delicious looking?"

Jean moaned into the harsh kiss, feeling the man's stubble scraping his semen spattered cheeks and leaving a rash in their wake, crying out yet again when Roy came up behind him and ground his already half hardened cock against his rear, hands sliding around him to try and part his thighs even more against Maes. "Remind me to come on your face more often, Lieutenant..."

He nodded in response to that, words failing him completely as he was assaulted on all sides, unable to do more than sit there and let Maes and Roy do as they pleased. He'd have to try and take control one day.. He always ended up getting swept away by these two men and regretted it afterwards when his ass felt like it'd been penetrated by a red hot poker.

"We can't wait to take turns, Jean, so you'll have to relax so we can fit..." Roy whispered softly in his ear, making Jean shudder and goosebumps break out in a rash over his skin, the sound of the special extra slick oil Maes had gotten them squishing over hard flesh making him impossibly harder. He couldn't realistically fit them both! He could barely fit one of them, never mind both at once. He'd tear!

But once again he found himself completely unable to object, simply laying heavily against Maes' chest with his face buried in his neck, breathing hitching at the curious probe of something very hard at his entrance. "Relax, Jean..."

He nodded and tried to force himself to relax, a cry of pained pleasure tearing itself from his throat when Roy slid inside of him, feeling so inexplicably, unbearably full already. And he was supposed to fit Maes in there, too!

He melted when a callused hand curled around his cock and began to stroke to distract him from the pain of the penetration, falling backwards against Roy's chest and gasping for breath. The semen on his face had smeared all over the other men by now, making it easier for him to open his eyes to see what was going on.

No sooner had his eyes fluttered open that they squeezed shut once more at the press of another hard, throbbing erection at his already filled entrance, a scream bubbling up from him when it began to slide inside, arms curling behind him to tangle in Roy's hair. The brunette grunted in pain slightly at the harsh, desperate tug of fingers in his locks but didn't pull away, groaning with pleasure as Jean became even tighter with the press of Maes' cock beside him, forcing himself to remain completely still. One, to avoid ripping the poor blond in half and also to avoid climaxing right out of the gate. That would hardly be any fun!

Finally, both men were settled deep inside of the younger and Roy gently tugged the fingers from his hair, gripping Jean's slim hips and rocking them slightly. "Mmm, Lieutenant.. Move your hips, now.. Your lovers need you badly.." he hummed softly in his ear, guiding his face sideways to capture his lips in a burning kiss.

Jean whimpered meekly into the kiss, nearly unconscious with the pleasure consuming him, feeling as if he'd sat on a log before he began to move.

First it was just a faint twitch of his hips, much too distracted by the hand on his cock and the pairs of lips assaulting his own already kiss swollen ones, his skin flushed and slick with sweat and semen. Then he finally managed to get some sense of where he was, the twitching turning into a steady rocking that left all three men gasping for breath, tears streaming down Jean's cheeks as he drowned in the scents and sounds of their lovemaking.

"R-Roy..! Maes..!" he sobbed, fingers digging into Maes' broad shoulders, rocking back and forth into their warm, strong bodies, relishing the feel of lips worshipping every inch of his face and neck with affection, the arms wrapped tight around him from behind and the hand on his need, trying to draw his orgasm out of him.

"Jean.. Jean..." both men panted back between kisses, overwhelmed by the feel of the unbearably tight body around them and the feel of him, so willing and trusting in their arms. What they had was special and they only hoped it could go on forever. "Jean..!"

"I'm..! I'm coming..!" Jean screamed, arching his body backwards as the coil that had been steadily tightening in the pit of his belly finally snapped, hips jerking forward wildly and cock seizing as he came, spattering the green eyed man's stomach in sticky white fluid.

Maes and Roy both hissed as the blond's climax made his body become inexplicably tighter, spasming around their needs with each spurt of semen. This drew out both of their orgasms, as well, all three now crying out in unison, a jumble of names and unintelligible screaming falling from kiss swollen lips.

Jean was the first to turn into jelly, collapsing heavily against Maes' chest as if his entire skeleton had melted into nothingness, eyes closed and panting softly in his ear. The heavy weight of the blond sent him off balance and with a groan of relief he fell backwards into the pillows, Jean still comfortably settled on top of him.

Roy sighed at once again being relegated to clean up duty by his two useless lovers, sliding out of Jean's swollen entrance with a wince and smacking Maes' hip lightly to make him do the same. Maes made a face at him but relented, grunting slightly as the removal of his cock released a small flood of semen from Jean's body to make a mess all over his thighs and the bed.

"Well that's a little gross," he commented, sounding amused before patting the bed beside him for Roy to join them. "Clean up can wait. I feel a nice, long nap coming on.."

The alchemist frowned faintly at that, the neat freak inside of him screaming that to sleep in their sweaty, semen stained state was absolutely disgusting before his lazy, exhausted self won out, collapsing beside his two lovers and growling at Maes for hogging Jean.

The eldest rolled his eyes but relented, carefully settling Jean down on the bed between them and curling possessively against him, sliding an arm over his and Roy's hips to draw both close to him. "I think we wore him out," he chuckled in amusement, pausing now and then for little nibbles and kisses. Jean's skin and lips always tasted delectably sweet and he didn't think he'd ever get enough of tasting him, even if the blond did whine about all the lovemarks he and Roy covered him in.

"You think?" Roy snorted with a shake of his head, pressing up behind Jean and nuzzling his face into the back of his hair. "At least he's quiet. If he was conscious he'd be fussing about how we should be more careful and should really take turns rather than acting like children and taking him at the same time."

"At least I'm not fat," Jean grumped sourly at that, a single blue eye opening to glare at Roy, very unappreciative of the comment. "And you should be more careful! You could tear me, you jerk."

"Fat! I'm not fat! At least I don't play with toys called the Stroke Master!" Roy hissed, bristling with anger and sinking his teeth into Jean's shoulder, making the blond yelp and squirm to try to escape. Of course, this was impossible when sandwiched between the two older men.

"It's the_ Shake Master_, not the Stroke Master! Now get off me, you ass! Let go! Maes, make him stop!" he protested indignantly, thrashing to get away.

Maes sighed and shook his head, rolling away from the pairing and putting a pillow over his head to try and silence the spitting and yowling of his two younger lovers.

So much for a nice, long nap!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews make me a happy writer!


End file.
